Enfermarse
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Enfermarse era tener mala suerte. Ser atendido por Mikan Tsumiki, era tener muy buena suerte.


**Disclaimer:** Dangan ronpa y sus personajes no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este one-shot.

 **Número de palabras:** 750.

 **Pareja:** Nagito Komaeda y Tsumiki Mikan (KomaMiki).

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), trama simple, narración de dudosa calidad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Enfermarse**

* * *

Desde el momento en el que se enfermó supo que tenía mala suerte. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, su vista se nublaba, no podía quedarse parado ni por un minuto, si en definitiva Nagito Komaeda, el Súper estudiante con suerte estaba teniendo muy mala suerte en ese momento. Tenía que quedarse en cama todo el día, le parecía tan aburrido.

En ese momento en el que pensaba en su desdicha, escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

—Está abierto —Debido a que no tenía fuerza de levantarse, no lo pensó mucho al dejar su puerta sin seguro.

—Esto… disculpa… —Escuchó aquélla voz tan conocida para él, ¿cómo no reconocer la hermosa voz de la Súper Enfermera de Preparatoria, Mikan Tsumiki?— Los demás me han dicho que estabas enfermo y decidí venir a ver como estabas… —Declaró acercándose a la cama de Komaeda.

—Oh, qué gran alago, que la _Ultimate Nurse_ se preocupe por alguien de tan bajo nivel como yo —Dijo con una sonrisa, aún acostado sobre su cama.

—N-no sólo eso, vine a atenderte —Mencionó algo tímida. Para después colocar su mano sobre la frente del chico, quien se sonrojó por la cercanía de ésta, aunque por la fiebre, no se le notaría— ¡Estás ardiendo! —Exclamó— Necesitaré toallas húmedas —Ésta fue corriendo en su búsqueda.

Nagito por una extraña razón se sentía complacido por la asistencia que Mikan le brindaba. Pensó en lo hermosa que era, su preocupación por sus amigos era inigualable, siempre quería dar lo mejor, cuidar a las personas era su mayor pasión, y bueno, su torpeza solo la hacía más adorable.

—Que buena suerte tengo —Susurró con una sonrisa complacida, a pesar de estar sintiéndose muy débil, eso lo había hecho pasar más tiempo a solas con Tsumiki. Tras pensar eso, la enfermera había llegado con las toallas húmedas, colocándosela en su frente, no duró mucho tiempo cuando el chico se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, sintió como la fortaleza en su cuerpo se había recuperado, se levantó un poco y observó a Mikan, con su cabeza y brazos sobre su cama, totalmente dormida, sonrió al ver esa linda escena.

Pensó en como agradecerle su atención, ya que gracias a ella se había curado más rápido de lo que él pensó, aunque no sabía cómo alguien tan _inútil_ como él podría llegar a agradecerle lo excelente persona que había sido. Casi inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta el cabello de la chica y lo acarició, luego se sorprendió por su acción.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se preguntó el mismo mientras llevaba ahora su mano hasta su cabeza rascándola, y luego observó más el rostro de Mikan dormido, sintió sus mejillas arder y esta vez estaba seguro que no era por la fiebre, por lo que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando—. Me gustas —Susurró para el mismo con una leve sonrisa, si no hubiera sido porque se hubiera enfermado, quizá nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de eso; por lo que sí, en definitiva Komaeda tenía mucha suerte.

Entonces sintió a Mikan moverse— ¿Komaeda-kun? —Susurró la chica observándolo— ¡Ah, Komaeda-kun! —Se levantó la chica de repente muy alterada—. ¡Lo siento, me he quedado dormida! —Exclamó.

—No te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor —Respondió Nagito con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió preocupada.

—Sí, todo gracias a ti.

La chica sonrió, mostrando su gran alegría, el corazón de Nagito se aceleró un poco tras ver aquélla sonrisa, y ahí se dio cuenta, de que quería hacer cualquier cosa porque siempre sonriera de aquélla manera.

—Me alegro mucho, sabes que siempre que no te sientas bien, puedes decirme —Manifestó aún sin apartar su sonrisa.

—Creo que me enfermaría toda una vida para tenerte cerca —Declaró el chico sin pensarlo dos veces, eso provocó que la chica se sonrojara.

—¿E-enserio?

—Claro —Reafirmó—. Aunque… no necesito eso para tenerte cerca, ¿verdad? —Manifestó colocando su mano sobre la de ella, quien sintió cierto nerviosismo, pero no era que no le gustase, sino que no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de una manera tan linda y amable, y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

—¡Cierto! —Le dio la razón—. ¡Nunca me apartaré de ti! —Exclamó muy entusiasmada, Nagito rio ante aquéllas tiernas palabras, y aunque él sabía que ella lo decía en forma de _amigos,_ lo hacía sentir feliz de todas maneras. No había necesidad de adelantar nada, al final, la esperanza prevalecería.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Aquí he traído otra pareja para variar xD, me empezó a gustar el KomaMiki, me parece muy bonito, buscando imágenes Sounia, me encontré con muchas de esta pareja y bueno, mi inspiración voló y tuve que aprovechar, espero les haya gustado, no sé si algún día escriba otra cosa sobre estos dos, ya que mi mayor inspiración es el Sounia (mi otp uwu), bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego :)


End file.
